The invention relates to a process for generation of hydrogen and energy from synthesis gas. Processes of this type are suitable for chemical complex requirements, i.e. plants in which hydrogen is obtained as feedstock and which have a large number of consumers of electric power. A further application is specific to plants for ammonia production, which require large quantities of hydrogen for the ammonia production and which have a major requirement for mechanical energy needed for the compression of large gas amounts to a high pressure level.
Processes for a coupled generation of hydrogen and energy from synthesis gas using the conventional state of technology are known already; document DE 196 51 282 A1, for example, describes a process for the generation of raw hydrogen and electric energy from a hydrocarbon-bearing feedstock and/or coal in the IGCC process (IGCC—Integrated Gasification Combined Cycle) by means of a gas turbine. In this case, synthesis gas is first quenched with water, then at least a part stream of it undergoes a shift conversion and the gas obtained is split up if this was not done before, both part streams being subsequently subjected to a separate physical scrubbing. High-purity hydrogen can then be produced from the generated raw hydrogen in accordance with known processes.
This process, however, has the disadvantage that waste gases obtained by the high-purity hydrogen production cannot be exploited in this process. The objective of the invention, therefore, is to overcome the said disadvantage and to provide an efficient and energetically enhanced process.